


You Have No Idea

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Black Mercy, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers, Minor Original Character(s), Nothing big, One Shot, Short, i guess, inspired by the line "you have no idea how fucking much I love you", just me trying to figure out where to go with my professor AU, plus good procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Lena. Black Mercy. Kara. All I'm gonna say. It's from Lena's POV but still in 3rd person. I'm not really sure how to summarize this well but there ya go, please read.





	You Have No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes don't bleed

Lena was in her kitchen pouring herself a glass of whiskey after a long day at work. The stupid board members- there was a knock on her balcony. She immediately went to open it, assuming it was Kara. Something big and black launched itself at her, smothering her face and pushing her to the ground.

"Wowa there!" Kara was standing over her in her Supergirl suit, taking the fuzzy thing that had attacked her off her face and helping her up before explaining her impromptu visit. "There was this alien thingy that used this cat as a vessel. It's gone now, but I think the cat was a stray so I'm keeping her. Wanna help with names?"

Lena smiled. "I'd love to. Are we sure it's a girl?"

They walked over to Lena's couch, setting the small black cat between them. They threw names back and forth amidst friendly banter and their usual chatter.

"Bri?" Lena offered, but Kara wrinkled her nose.

"I don't want my cat to have a boring human name!" Kara considered. "What about something simple - black?"

"Yeah, let's name your cat off the colour of her fur, that's so much better!" Lena teased. "What about Maso then? It's Chichewa for eyes - cuz she has one green eye and one blind one?"

"Cute, but a bit too obscure."

"Artemis?" Lena tried again. "In one of her best myths she turned into a cat to escape, plus she's the goddess of the moon and hunt."

Kara tilted her head in consideration. "I kinda like it." She looked down at the cat - her sheak body designed for the hunt, her blind eye that looked quite a bit like the full moon… "Artemis," the cat looked up at her and meowed. 

Lena chuckled, "I think she likes it."

Kara smiled, looking back to Lena. "Artemis it is then." Suddenly Kara got a strange look in her eyes, and Lena noticed them flicking between her eyes and her lips. 

"Are you okay Kara?"

"I love you," the blonde hero blurted out of the blue. 

Lena was taken aback. No way Kara Danvers just said she loved her. "Pardon?"

"I love you Lena Luthor," Kara got up and started packing in front of the couch. "I've loved you for a while, and I just had to say it - I, I don't know I just can't keep it up anymore and-"

"Kara?" The hero stopped pacing to look at the CEO. "Shut up and kiss me."

In the blink of an eye it was 3 years later and they were married with twins - one boy, Leo, and one girl, Luna - running around with their cat, Artemis. Lena had never been happier than she was as she laid nuzzled into her wife's side watching her children play. She looked up to see Kara looking down at her with adoration.

"What?" Lena asked.

"I just love you," Kara explained with a small smile, "like, a lot."

Lena blushed, even after 3 years of these moments they still had that effect on her. "I love you like a lot as well."

Kara's smile became a full grin as she pressed their faces together - I use that language because they were smiling so much I'm not sure it could be classified as a kiss.

There was a knock at the door, but no one save Lena seemed to hear it so she chose to ignore it. Eventually though the nocking became far too insistent for her to ignore, so she got up to tell whoever was at the door to leave them alone.

"Lena it's not real," said Kara the second she opened the door. 

Lena looked over her shoulder, to where her wife was still sitting on the couch, watching her, then back to the Kara standing in her doorway. Her brain scrambled for an explanation - perhaps the Red Daughter wasn't as dead as they had thought, or maybe Bizarro was somehow back. 

"Why are you here?" she asked, hoping to stall long enough to come up with a plan.

"Lena, you're under the influence of the black mercy, none of this is real," the imposter tried again. "This is all a dream, you have to come with me."

Lena still wasn't buying it, though deep down she was starting to have doubts. "I'm happy right where I am, thank you," she said - not a lie, but also giving the woman in her doorway an opening.

"Lee, please. You have to believe me, this is all a dream. If you stay here you'll die!" Kara tried yet again.

Her wife came up behind her, placing her arm around Lena's waist. "everything okay babe?"

Lena looked over at her. "I'm not sure." The answer made her wife tighten her hold on her waist.

"Lena, you have to come with me," the real Kara tried again.

"Don't listen to her, she must be an imposter of some sort," black mercy Kara insisted, her protective arm pulling the Luthor - or, rather the Danvers in this world - closer.

"Please, I'm not an imposter, the black mercy is a species that lets you live your deepest fantasies while it slowly kills you," Kara explained, "you have to believe me, you can't die!"

"Kara was under the influence of the black mercy before I knew her…" Lena said quietly, remembering the story of Astra and Non. 

"Yes, yes I was!" Kara said excitedly, realizing that she could use that to get Lena to trust her. "And Alex knew everything I was feeling. She knew I was scared, and conflicted, and in so much pain over having to leave them again."

"Again?" Black Mercy Kara asked. "You're clearly the imposter. Who do you think I saw?"

"I know who I saw - Krypton. My family on Krypton, what it could have been like if our planet hadn't died," Kara looked over at Lena, "You know what I saw. I've told you about the nightmares I still have because of it. Lena, please trust me."

Lena's wife rolled her eyes. "I saw Lena," she countered with a smirk.

"Shit." Lena muttered. The woman in the doorway was telling the exact same story Lena had heard over 3 years ago on a movie night when Kara's demons wouldn't let her sleep. "I should have known someone as amazing as you could never love me."

"Lena, you have to reject the dream, I can't do it for you," Kara begged.

Lena looked over at the fake Kara, the one with who 3 years had passed like it would in a dream. How had she not guessed?

"Babe, just because you know it's a dream doesn't mean you have to leave. What do you have to live for?" The black mercy Kara asked.

The two children came up, Leo pulling on Lena's hand to get her attention. "Mama, are you gonna leave us cuz we aren't what you thought?"

"I'm sorry we lied," Luna added with tears in her eyes.

Lena looked back up at the real Kara. "This is my family. Real or not, this is what I want. Why leave?"

"Please, Lena, you can't die," Kara begged, "I can't live without you, please!"

"Why leave Lena? She's never going to love you the way I do," the fake Kara countered.

"She's right," Kara admitted, "I'll never love you like she does."

"You're not helping your argument here," Lena said, confused as to where this was going.

"I'll never love you like this because it's limited by your imagination," Kara continued. "If you think this is the best my love can get, you have no idea how fucking much I love you."

Lena was taken aback by the force of Kara's voice - the blonde never talked to her like that, she was always calm, soft, and understanding. The conviction in her voice was clear, and she left no room for debate. Lena couldn't help but believe her.

Before Lena could respond the world started crumbling around them, and suddenly everything was loud and bright and everyone was screaming. 

"Lena, Lena take my hand! We have to make sure you come back!" 

"Lena, ignore her, stay with us! It's the best you can get!"

"Mama, don't you think we're all you deserve and more?"

"Yeah Mama, do you think real life'll be like this?"

"Lena, please! Come with me!"

Lena couldn't see, but she reached for Kara's hand blindly and desperately. The second their fingers laced together everything went black, and Lena was floating in nothingness.

"Lena, Lena? Please, Lena please you have to wake up!"

Lena vaguely recognized the voice, but she couldn't quite place it. She knew it was a woman, and she sounded very worried.

"Lena I'm beginning you, please wake up!"

Beginning. She must be pretty desperate. Lillian would have said she was weak.

"Lena please!" 

Suddenly everything was bright, and she shut her eyes tighter, covering them with her arm and groaning.

"Oh thank Rao!" said the voice. Kara. "Alex, Alex she moved! She's awake! It worked!"

"Lena? Lena can you hear me?" Another voice. Alex's? "Are you okay?" Definitely Alex.

"I think it's too bright, the in-between was pitch black. Turn off the lights," Kara ordered. There was a series of flicks. "Lee, it's darker now. Can you open your eyes please?" Warm hands gently edged her arm off her face. "Please, I want to see your face. I need to know you're okay."

Lena slowly moved her arm aside, easing open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Kara, her normally bright blue eyes dark with worry.

"There you are," Kara sighed in relief, a smile spreading across her face. "Your okay, it's all okay."

"Yeah," Lena smiled, her voice quiet at raspy.

A few hours later, Lena found Kara leaning against the balcony of the DEO, watching the sunset with a thoughtful expression.

"It's okay now you know?" Lena said as she aproched the hero, recognizing the worried crinkle between her brows.

Kara looked over at her with a smile. "of course it's okay, you're here."

Lena smiled back, before she went back to being worried. "So what's with the crinkle?" she asked.

Kara shrugged, looking straight ahead again. "Someone wants you dead."

Lena sighed. "Lots of someone's, I'm sure." 

Kara looked back at her, her face set with determination. "None of them will ever lay a hand on you, not while I'm around."

Lena smiled, leaning into Kara's shoulder and resting her head there. "I know. Apparently I have no idea how fucking much you love me."

"Just say the word and I'll spend my life trying to show you," Kara offered.

Lena was pretty sure her smile was permanent at this point as she nuzzled further into Kara's shoulder. "The word."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, what'd ya think??? Hopefully it was good? Also if anyone wants to pop on over to my college professor AU (Professor Brick Wall & Professor Overshare) & read that I'd appreciate it, even though I'm having a bit of writers block with it. Thanks for reading! thanks


End file.
